Starlight Never Dies
by Lady Ava
Summary: A Rowen and Kayura fic. Rowen keeps having visions of losing Kayura. But something isn't right. Talpa is back w/ a new warlady.
1. Default Chapter

Starlight Never Dies

By Lady Ava

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors. 

Author's note: This is a Rowen and Kayura fic. Please don't flame me if you don't like the pairing. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Simple enough.

            "Rowen…"

A soft airy voice called through a thick fog. It was very distant and very haunting. The young Ronin reached out towards where the sound was coming from, reaching desperately for the person that was calling him. 

"Rowen…" 

The voice was closer than before. It was of a woman and it was someone that he knew. Rowen tried to move towards the direction, but he was limited to only reaching out towards the voice. 

"Rowen…"

Suddenly, the fog started to thin, revealing the outline of a person. Although it was only a shadow, Rowen knew who it was in an instant. "Kayura…" He mumbled under his breath. 

"Please…set me free again…" Kayura whispered into the wind. 

Tiring to advance a bit, Rowen felt himself be restrained by some unknown force. "I will…and then we can be together again." He called to her. 

All of a sudden, the youth's bonds broke, causing him to run towards the new ancient. Kayura opened her arms and within seconds, they embraced. Rowen held the girl close to him, hoping that he would never have to let go. Her long hair felt like silk in his hands and her skin was soft to touch. He never thought that he could find true happiness, but perhaps he was wrong. 

Lifting her chin up so that their eyes could meet, Kayura and Rowen closed their eyes. But before they could lock their lips together, the girl was ripped from his arms and was being pulled away back into the fog. Rowen reached out to her, but it was not to his advantage. She was being taken from his life…again. 

"Kayura!" He shouted. 

"Rowen!" Kayura yelled back as she vanished. 

Falling to his knees, Rowen called into the empty space. "Kayura!"

*********************************

Opening his eyes slowly, Rowen shook his head lightly. He was laying on the window seat in the Koji house's family room, a copy of Ancient Myths and Legends sitting on his chest. 'I must of fallen asleep watching the snow.' Rowen thought sleepily. 

Glancing out the window, the Strata warrior saw nothing but white. It was now December and for the first time in the Ronin's lives, they got to spend a quiet holiday at home with each other, Mia, and White Blaze. Since the battle with Talpa lasted for a year, they hadn't had time to worry about holidays and such. It was a week before Christmas and the first snow of the season had fallen the night before the present. It was suppost to snow for the rest of the week and on Christmas. Not to mention that it was to be their last day of school tomorrow for an entire month.  

Usually, this would have made Rowen happy, but he just wasn't into the holiday spirit. For the past few days, he kept having the strangest dreams about Kayura. She was always calling for him to set her free again. But, he had no idea what she was trying to tell him. It was so unclear to him. All he knew was, he longed to see her again. 

Standing from his outstretched position, the youth cracked his back. Then, bending over to pick up his book, he thought allowed, "Kayura…why are you asking me that?" 

As he dusted off the cover of his book, he looked out at the frozen lake. Although a light snow covered it, he could tell that it was there. Then, sighing to himself, he headed for the library. 

Rowen was extremely glad that Mia had decided to spoil herself and buy a new computer. Since it had twice as much memory, it made research go twice as fast. Turning the modem on and then the screen, Rowen's mind kept flashing back to his dream. Kayura's eyes were filled with tears. Her hair was so soft in his hands and her skin was sweet to smell. Feeling his heartache, he tried to remove the thoughts by typing them into the computer. 

His fingers flew across the keyboard as he drained everything from his head. All the emotions, all the yearning that he felt for Kayura, he poured into the computer. Hours seemed to past as he sat there, trying to rid himself of his emotions. Soon his eyes started to grow heavy and sleep started to engulf him once again. But before he lost all sense of what he was doing, he saved his work and closed the file, so that if the others were to come in and find him, they wouldn't read what he wrote. 

*******************************

"Rowen…Rowen…Hey. Wake up." 

"He's dead to the world. Why can't we just leave him?"

"Because I know him and he wouldn't want to miss dinner." 

Opening his eyes, Rowen was laying face down on the couch. He had one of Mia's blankets drawn over him and had four of his friends hovering over him. Glancing away from the pillow, the youth yawned. "What's with all the noise? What do you guys want?" He asked tiredly. 

Ryo, Sage, Sai, and Kento looked down to see Rowen staring at them. "Oh, hey Ro. Do you want to sleep? Or do you want to eat?" Kento questioned quickly. 

"All depends…" He started as he sat up. "Who cooked?"

"Sai did." Sage told. 

Smiling as he let the blanket fall to the floor, Rowen stood. "If Sai cooked, I'm so there."

Crossing his arms over his chest and nodding approvingly, Ryo turned towards the kitchen. "I told you so Kento." He shot to his hardheaded friend. 

Walking quickly after his leader, Kento had his mouth hanging opened. "Would you not gloat? It really annoys me."

As Sai followed behind his best friend, his hands rubbing his temples a bit, Sage turned to Rowen. "Rowen, can I ask you something?" 

"Sure. What do you need?" The blue-haired boy asked happily as he folded the blanket.

Shoving his hands into his jeans pockets, Sage cleared his throat a bit. "I was just wondering. Why have you been staying up so late lately?" 

Rowen froze at his friend's question. He had been up extremely late and for good reasons. He just couldn't stand to have Kayura taken from him over and over again. That it was like having his heart stomped on every night. But he couldn't tell Sage that. None of the others knew that he and Kayura loved each other. That on the day she left to go back to the Dynasty, he was actually tearing. He never admitted it and said that it was just something in his eyes. But they couldn't have known. The other guys wouldn't have understood. 

"I…just can't sleep…that's all." He simply answered, his voice trailing off in the end. 

Shrugging, Sage turned and headed off into the kitchen, leaving Rowen and his thoughts alone in the room. 

****************************

Later that night, Rowen sat on his bed cross-legged, going over star charts for Astrology class. Out of all the other Ronin, the genius of the group had the most work to complete over their one-month break. His teachers had given him three reports, two essays, and tons of reading to do. But, it was a light workload compared to most of the stuff he was used to doing. 

Sage was quietly meditating on the window seat of their room. Rowen never understood what he liked about sitting still for hours, on end, in a trance like state. The last time that he had meditated, he had fallen asleep. Needless to say, that metal exercise did not serve its purpose in Rowen's case. But it made Sage extremely alert in battle, so it worked. 

While Rowen sat there, pouring needless energy into his work, the stars slowly began to swirl into a blur of whites, reds, and blacks. His eyelids were very heavy and his arms and legs felt as if they weighed more than needed. Yawning, the youth shoved his things out of the way and flopped backwards onto his bed. 

Before he could drift off into sleep, a soft knock came at his door. "Come in…" He mumbled in a disgruntled fashion. 

"Rowen?" Mia's soft voice questioned as she stepped into the room. She was dressed in a blue silk kimono with matching color slippers. Her hair was in a low-slung ponytail that was tied with a blue hair ribbon. In Rowen's mind, she looked ready to go to a festival rather than to bed. "Are you alright?" She asked, gliding across the wooden floor and to his bed. 

Pushing his school papers onto the floor, Rowen made room on his bed for her to sit down, in which she took the offer and sat down. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Mia adjusted the collar to her outfit. "Well, you haven't been eating a lot lately. And you look exhausted. You have big bags under your eyes and your skin has started to loose its tan color. Are you not feeling well?" 

Turning over so that his back was to Mia, Rowen sighed. "I fine. Really I am." 

"For some reason, I don't believe you." The girl said firmly, causing Rowen to sit up quickly and stare at her. "I mean, you just aren't yourself. Your whole personality has taken a major spin ever since a few weeks ago. Rowen…I'm worried about you."

Feeling his heart sink, Rowen flopped back against his pillows. "I'm just a little…pre-occupied with something that's all." He said softly, stifling a yawn. 

Smiling her charming soft grin, Mia stood. "Alright Rowen. I believe you. But if you need to talk, come to me okay?" She told him softly as she turned to leave.

"I will. Thanks Mia." Rowen said as she left the room. 

Sliding down under his covers, Rowen sighed. 'I wish I could tell you Mia. I really wish I could. But you just wouldn't understand.' And with that, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

********************************

The next morning at breakfast was indeed exciting for the young men of the house. They sat at the kitchen table in their school uniforms, chatting away about what they had planned to do that day in their classes. That's when the disagreement came up. 

"Kento, they would never let us do that in gym class." Sai stated from the stove as he and Mia put the finishing touches on the waffles. 

Rolling his eyes, the built Ronin slid down in his chair with his arms crossed across his chest. "I think that is extremely possible to do with all the snow we should have on the field by now."

Sipping his cup of freshly brewed green tea, Sage sighed. "Kento, I don't think that they allow dog sled races in school."

"Ya never know." Hard Rock fired back at break neck speed. "It isn't in the school rulebook, is it Rowen?" 

But no answer came from where Rowen sat. The blue haired strategist had his vision hidden from sight by an Astrology book that was placed up against the milk container. The entire table was silent as they waited for one of Rowen's snappy comebacks that he was so good at delivering, but it never came. 

"Rowen? Earth to Rowen! Come in Rowen!" Kento shouted as he ripped the book away from in front of the teen's face. 

The sight was something that the Ronin Warriors never expected to see from Rowen of all people. He had his head buried in his folded arms that rested on the wooden table. The only thing that was truly visible was his blue hair. (But that was something that no one could ever miss.) And the thing that got the rest of the group was that he was snoring softly into his sleeve. 

Feeling a sweat drop run down the side of his face, Ryo reached over and gently started to shake his friend's shoulder. "Rowen? Rowen? Wake up." 

Moaning slightly, the Strata warrior lifted his head slightly and stared at Ryo and then at the rest of the table. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, as if the scene wasn't already strange enough. 

"You were asleep." Sage told his best friend softly. 

Sitting up straight, the groggy youth rubbed his eyes. "I was? All I did was rest my…head on my…arms…and…" But he couldn't continue. He just kept yawning widely. 

Mia and Sai looked at each other and then at Rowen. Their mother detection was turned on to full power. "Rowen, did you get any sleep last night?" Sai questioned. 

Chuckling at the question a bit, Rowen rested his head in his palm. "Of course I did. A full hour's worth."

"An hour? Rowen, I can't let you go to school. You're too exhausted to get through your classes in the state that you're in." Mia stated firmly, taking control of the situation that was placed before her.  

Sliding his chair away from the table, Rowen let out another coo of tired laughter. "I can't afford to miss a day of school. Too much work to do. No matter what I have to do, I will go to school."  Standing from a now quieted table, Rowen turned and walked towards the doorway of the kitchen. As he reached the doorframe, he grabbed it with a hand. "I'm going to…go…and…sit down in the…family…room." 

Rowen's body couldn't say up any longer. His weak and aching knees finally gave and he fell to the cool tile floor, leaning still against the doorway. He heard the sounds of chairs moving across the floor and the muffle sound of slippered feet coming over to him. 'I don't care anymore.' He thought to himself. 'That dream keeps me up all night and if I fall asleep, I see it. I can't stand loosing her all over again every time I close my eyes.' 

Looking up, Rowen's blue eyes met a pair of even more graceful light blue ones. They were the eyes of Sage. "Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"'m okay. I just tripped that's all." The youth lied.

Raising a questioning eyebrow, Sage shook his head. "Here. Let's get you into the family room."  As he lifted the tired blue haired warrior to his feet, he turned his vision back into the kitchen. "Mia, can you make a strong cup of coffee for him? I think he needs it."

"Sure. Coming right up." Mia's worried but still sweet voice called back.  

Rowen didn't want to fight back and insist that he was okay. He let Sage drag him over to the couch and throw him down into an upright position. The youth just wanted to cripple over into a flat position and fall asleep but he knew that he couldn't. If he did, then the dream would come back to him. He would see Kayura get pulled from his arms again. There was so much that Rowen could stand. His parents fighting when he was little, Kento's bad jokes, and Sage's cooking were things he learned to tolerate over the years. But loosing Kayura over and over again was something that could drive him to the breaking point. 

Suddenly, a hot mug of black coffee was shoved into his hands. "Drink up Rowen." Sai's voice said from above. 

Placing the cup to his lips, Rowen drank the hot liquid. It was just the way he liked it: hot enough to keep Ryo from drinking but black enough to keep Kento away, who always drank his coffee with at least ten sugars and ten creams. "Thanks." He managed to muster out. 

"Rowen? Are you alright?" Mia questioned as she sat down next to him. 

Yawning a bit, Rowen averted his gaze to the floor. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"I would be too if I only got an hour's worth of sleep last night." Ryo stated as he sat down in the armchair that was next to the couch. 

"Are you feeling okay?" Sai questioned.

Rowen didn't answer the question. He just kept his heavy eyes to the floor, hoping that they wouldn't try to do anything. All he wanted was to just be left alone and could have time to think. His dreams were more than dreams. They were so real. Kayura's soft skin and sweet smell were like she was almost there in his arms once again. 'My dreams…they're not just dreams…'

************************

 Rowen felt himself starting to lose awareness of his surroundings. The others were talking about something, but it just sounded like mumbling. A cold feeling rushed over his entire body as he sat there, his eyelids growing heavier.  Suddenly, Mia's family room vanished into a thick white fog. A very familiar white fog. The cold feeling was becoming stronger as he sat in the void of mist. 

_'Rowen…'_

_Looking up, he saw the figure in the mists once more. Her long flowing hair blew gently in the breeze that caused him to shiver. He could see his breath as he panted. _

_'Rowen…'_

_The air was becoming colder by the minute. He felt as if he was going to freeze to death at any moment. But she was so close to him…._

_Suddenly, a scream echoed through his mind that could have shattered glass…_

_********************_

Opening his eyes, Rowen was met with five sets of different colored eyes. The other Ronins and Mia were looking at him with concern written all over their faces. "What's wrong?" He asked tiredly. 

"You fell asleep again." Kento stated as he sat back down onto the couch. 

Placing a sweaty palm to his brow, the blue hair boy closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Mia smiled sweetly at him as she sat down on the edge of the coffee table. "You're not going to school today Rowen." She told him flatly. 

"But Mia-" Rowen quickly started but quickly silenced by a finger to his lips. 

"No buts, Rowen." Mia said, more firmly than before. "You can barley stay awake now. How can you get through an entire nine period day and manage to stay awake?"

Opening his mouth to fight back, Rowen was only silenced. He knew she was right. Besides, what would happen if he woke up screaming in the middle of class? They already thought he was weird, but that would just add onto it. Finally, after a few moments of uneasy silence, he finally gave in. "You win."

Nodding, the rest of the group smiled. "Maybe you should see a doctor. This can't be very healthy." Sage told his best friend. 

"Maybe your blood pressure has dropped again." Sai added, starting to agree with what Sage was getting at. "You remember the last time it went down. You slept for god only knows how long and then you were as weak as a kitten for three weeks."

Studying Sai for a moment, Rowen couldn't help but think. 'Maybe Sai's right. It could be my blood pressure. I always dream the strangest things when I have a blood sugar problem.' Then, nodding, the youth cleared throat. "That might it."

**************************

Kayura let out a scream of pain as she fell to the cold stone floor of the Dynasty's prisons. Her arms were covered with bloody opened scars that gushed with the red fluid. Her once beautiful shinning hair was now dull and longer than before. 

As she lay here in her torch lit cell, the young woman moaned and cried slightly in agony. Her graceful prayer robes were now in shreds and her armor under protected her torso slightly. But she still had been beaten to the point of death. She wanted to scream, but had no energy to do so. 

Suddenly, a shrill laughter filled the room as a shadow appeared above Kayura in the torchlight. "You are truly pathetic Kayura. You had it all when you severed under Talpa." A deep woman's voice scoffed from the shadows. "And you gave it up and for what? To become the new Ancient One? To help the Ronin Warriors?" 

Trying to sit up, Kayura panted heavily. "No…you're wrong Arai."

"Of course…I remember why you gave it up." Arai stated coldly. Stepping from the darkness, a woman on 26 appeared. Her long silver hair hung to the backs of her knees and was held back with a black rose. She wore armor that greatly resembled Kale's, dark red and blacks. 

Reaching down, Arai gave a swift kick to Kayura's stomach, causing her to fly into one of the stonewalls. "You gave up all the riches of the dynasty for that damn Ronin!"

"Leave her alone." Dais' voice shouted. He, along with the other remaining warlords were chained against the farthest wall. They had been stripped of their armors and were left long with Kayura to rot in the prisons of the Dynasty until the day of their executions. "She hasn't done anything."

Laughing, Arai glared over at the three former servants of Talpa. "Hasn't done anything. She's is the last of the Ancients. She once fought for the winning side. And now look at her." She told, scowling at Kayura, who was trying to get into a sitting position. "A fool who is in love with a Ronin! Which one is it Kayura? Ryo of the Wildfire? Or maybe Sai of the Torrent? Perhaps it's Sage of the Halo or Kento of hard Rock? No, I know." 

As she headed towards the door of the cell, she stared back at the four people. "It is most dangerous Ronin. The one they call Strata. The one who is so quick on his feet that he is able to seduce any woman he wants." 

"You bitch…" Kayura mustered out weakly. 

Turning quickly on her heels, Arai stormed back over to Kayura. "What did you call me?" She screamed as she prepared to strike the girl down. 

"That is enough Arai. Return to me." Talpa's cold voice echoed.

Withdrawing her hand, the white haired warrior stood straight up. "Very well. You escaped for now. But I will get you for that remark." And with that, she vanished into the depths of the castle. 

Their bonds vanishing as soon as Arai vanished, the three men rushed to Kayura's side. Dais picked the girl up into his arms and started to help her heal her wounds. Because all three of the warlords had been cleansed with the power of the Staff of the Ancients, they, along with Kayura, had the power to heal. 

"Kayura, are you alright?" Kale asked as he and Sekmet hovered over her as well, helping in the healing process as well. 

Panting lighter than before, the girl nodded. "I need to reach…Rowen…" She told them weakly. 

"Not in your current state. You hardly have any energy left as it is." Dais said softly. Ever since they had been cleansed, the warlords acted as three fathers to Kayura.

Closing her eyes, Kayura let a few sparkling tears fall. "Rowen…please help me…" She muttered as she fell into a void of darkness.        

************************************************************************************************************************************

~ What do you people think? I know, it may not be that good, but when one is bored at Band Camp and has free time and a laptop with them, strange things intend to happen. Please Read and Review. 


	2. The Meeting With Anubis

Starlight Never Dies

**_By Lady Ava_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors. _

Chapter Two The Meeting With Anubis 

When the four Ronins returned home from school, they were welcomed by the sweet smell of fresh flowers and mint. The house was very warm and cozy which was the perfect way to start off a vacation. 

But the guys were worried about Rowen. They had never seen him so unaware of his surroundings before. Even when he had lower blood pressure than usual, he would still manage to have a sense of humor. But it was as if he wasn't even there. Like his body was there but his mind was gone. 

Ryo and the others entered the kitchen to see Mia at the stove preparing mint tea. "Hey there Mia." The leader of the group stated as he and the others seated themselves at the table completely ungracefully. 

"Hi guys. How was school?" The woman asked, her eyes remaining on the stove. 

"Boring." Kento said quickly. "All we did was watch some movie called 'It's A Wonderful Life.' After watching that, I don't see how anyone's life can be wonderful."

Laughing lightly at Kento's comment, Mia turned and brought a tray of tea to the boys. "Besides seeing a movie, what else happened?" She inquired as she joined them at the table. 

Taking one of the china cups in his hands, Sai took a quick sip. "Nothing else really. But what about you? Did you manage to get Rowen to the doctor's?" 

Placing her cup onto the oak table and folding her hands together, Mia looked at the other teenagers. "I took Rowen to the doctor in the city. He ran the usual tests and scans and gave him a entire check-up."

"And what did he say?" Sage asked. 

Looking down at the table for a moment, Mia searched for the right words to use to tell them. Finally, after what seemed like ages, she spoke up. "While Rowen was getting his stuff together, Dr. Isumi pulled me aside for a moment. He told me that all of Rowen's tests were normal. His blood pressure is at its normal level and he's in perfect health."

The room grew silent as Mia's story concluded. Nobody knew what to say. There wasn't anything to say to that. 

"So," Ryo started. "Where is Rowen now?" 

"He's up in his room. He's been up there ever we got home. I went up to talk to him a couple of times, but he just sits on the window seat and stares out at the lake." Mia told them sadly.  

Suddenly, Sage rose from his place at the table. "I'm gonna try to talk to him. Maybe I can get something out of him." 

***************************

Meanwhile, Rowen was sitting on the window seat in the room that he shared with Sage. He was dressed in a blue long sleeve skater shirt and loose jeans. The lights were on, but very softly.  The light from the setting sun was more dominate in lighting the bedroom. But as the beams filled the room with their beautiful shades of shimmering red, orange, and gold, nothing but emptiness was in Rowen's mind and heart. 

'I always thought that these sunsets in the mountains were beautiful. But they just seem like nothing…' He thought to himself as he watched a light snow begin to fall. 

Grabbing his head in frustration, Rowen let out a long deep sigh. 'Kayura, what are you trying to tell me?'

Suddenly, a soft knock on the door caused the blue-haired boy to jump. Drawing in a calming breath to steady his nerves, Rowen glanced back outside. "Yea?" He called softly and tiredly. 

"Ro?" Sage asked as he opened the door and peered inside. "Can I come in?" 

"Sure. It's your room too, ya know." Rowen told, his gaze still outside. 

Upon entering, Sage closed the door quietly behind him. Then, in an uneasy silence between him and his friend, he made his way over to his bed. As he sat in his usual meditation position, he cleared his throat. "Rowen, what is—"

"Don't try that Sage." Rowen suddenly snapped, causing Sage to become taken aback. "Nothing is wrong with me. The doctors even said so."

"Then why are you acting like this? You're acting as if someone just died." Sage shouted unknowing, but managed to calm himself very quickly. Then, lowering his head a bit, Halo let his hair fall out of place. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have exploded like that." 

Swinging his legs around so that his feet touched the floor, Rowen looked at his friend and partner in battle. "I'm the one who should be sorry Sage. It's just…" Letting his voice trail off, the blue haired boy sighed. Rising to his feet, he walked over to his bed and fell forwards onto the blue sheets. He heard Sage ask 'just what?' but he didn't answer. It wasn't the right time to tell anyone yet. 'They wouldn't understand. They just don't get it.' He kept telling himself. 

Suddenly, he heard the sound of muffled footsteps and the door open and shut. Sage was gone. Sitting up, Rowen stared at the door for a few moments and then sighed once again. The sun was now gone and the snowfall was becoming heavier. Turning on his side so that he faced the double windows, Rowen watched the snow float down from the heavens and rest on the land below. He heard the usual sounds from downstairs. Kento and Sai fighting over how Kento shouldn't steal food before it is set out to eat. Ryo and Sage shouting at the hockey game on TV and Mia trying to contain her laughter. 

Suddenly, the door creaked open once again. Glancing up a bit, Rowen saw a blur of white walk in and shut the door. Then, before he realized it, he was face to face with a furry face and brown eyes. "Hey White Blaze." He said dully. 

White Blaze instantly sensed something was wrong. But then again, White Blaze wasn't any normal large white tiger who just happened to live in the mountains of Japan with five boys who could call upon ancient armor and fight against the forces of darkness and one woman who was extremely smart when it came to myths and legends. Purring softly, the cat nudged the youth's hand. 

"You trying to make me feel better boy?" Rowen asked in a weak tone of voice. The cat nodded lightly as he continued to rub his nose up against Strata's hand. "I can tell you what's bothering me and you can't tell anyone. The others just wouldn't get it. They don't understand what it's like to be…in love." 

Staring at the young teen in question, the tiger sat and acted as if he could understand what Rowen was saying. "I've been having the strangest dreams. There's a cold ice like mist surrounding me from all sides. I can't move because I'm bound to something. Then, her voice calls to me. She asks to be set free again. When I call out to her, I can't even control my words. Then, I see her. I break free of my bounds and I can hold her in my arms again. But, then she gets taken from me. And I'm alone once more. I call out her name and then…I wake up."

Sitting up once again, Rowen scratched White Blaze behind the ears. "But the dreams leave me feeling so drained, like we had just formed the Inferno five times in one day. So I decided to try to stay awake as long as I can, just so I won't have to see her be taken from me again. Both ways, I end up exhausted. But at least I don't have to keep losing her over and over again."

White Blaze stared at the boy as if asking who he was referring to. "I miss her." Rowen murmured softly. "Ever since she left ten months ago, I still feel her presence in a way." Lowering his gaze to the floor and away from the cat's eyes, the blue haired Strata muttered, "Kayura…what are you saying to me?"

Suddenly, White Blaze smiled lightly. Grabbing hold of Rowen's shirtsleeve, he began to pull the youth off of his place on the bed. Uncrossing his legs, Rowen jumped to his feet. "What's wrong? What do you want?" 

Letting go of the boy, White Blaze quickly ran over to his end table and to where he kept his kanji ball. Grabbing it in his mouth lightly, he turned and quickly bolted for the door. Seeing the cat take off with his orb, Rowen quick gave chase after him. "White Blaze! Give that back!" He shouted as he lunged at the cat. 

But before he could grab onto him, White Blaze opened the door and made a break for the staircase. Rowen landed on the rug of the room with a loud thud. Recovering quickly though, he sprang to his feet and ran after the tiger. 

"White Blaze! Give that back to me!" He shouted as he ran down the stairs and at the cat waited by the door. As soon as he saw Rowen on the sixth step, he opened the front door and ran out into the snow. "White Blaze! Get back in here!" Seeing how that wasn't going to work, he grabbed his varsity Archery jacket and put his shoes on. 

"What the hell is happening out there?" Kento shouted from the living room. "It sounds like World War III!" 

As Rowen was about to step out the door, Mia's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Where are you going?" She asked innocently. 

"White Blaze ran off with my kanji orb. I have to get it." He said flatly as he too vanished into the darkness outside. 

****************************

The snow and cold stung Rowen's face and hands as he ran through the heavy snowfall after White Blaze. Although the snow was coming down very thick and very fast, there were still stars visible in the sky. The full moon hung in the sky and provided a source of light whenever it wasn't behind the black storm clouds. The forest around the Koji manor was extremely beautiful when they were green and covered in leaves, but in the moonlight and when they were covered in ice and snow, they were almost magical. 

Rowen and White Blaze weaved in and out of the many trunks of the frost bitten trees. It seemed like forever as they ran. The Strata warrior was quickly becoming tired and weak from the cold as the cat lead him deeper and deeper into the woods. Finally, Rowen just couldn't run anymore. He fell into the wet snow and laid there on his stomach. Suddenly, he felt White Blaze's hot breath on his neck. He reached up and let the cat put him on his back. Then, once again, they took off into a run. Rowen felt as if he was riding White Blaze for an eternity before the animal finally came to a halt. Looking up, the boy saw that the snow had stopped and the night sky was as clear as anything. Climbing off of the cat's back, Rowen stared at his surroundings. They were in a small clearing next to the frozen lake. Looking down at White Blaze, Rowen saw the cat drop his kanji orb at his feet. Looking at the orb and then at the tiger, the warrior of life asked. "Why did you bring me here?"

All of a sudden, the orb let out a bright beacon of dark blue light. The glow engulfed both boy and cat. Rowen prepared himself to feel the cool feeling of his sub-armor encase his body. But the feeling never came. Instead, he felt a warm sensation engulf his senses. His entire body was relaxed and calm as he floating in the growing brighter void of light. 

That when he heard it. The sound of the ancient's staff. The sounds of metal hitting metal started to become clearer with every hit. Opening his eyes, Rowen say that he wasn't in the harsh cold forest, but in a field of cherry blossom trees. He was dressed in feudal samurai armor with an ancient wooden bow and quiver on his back. White Blaze was now missing from his side and he was alone with the sound of the Ancient One's staff clanging. 

"Rowen of the Strata…" A faint and very familiar voice echoed to him. 

Looking over the vast field, Rowen saw the familiar figure dressed in the white and blue robes. The straw hat hid his eyes from view and his bandaged hands held the golden staff tightly in his grasp. "It has been awhile Anubis." Rowen said out towards the man. 

"Rowen, you must look deep into your dreams and find what Kayura is trying to say." The brown haired ancient told him. 

"She is begging me to set her free. What does she mean?" The youth pleaded to know the meaning.   

But before he could learn any more, a distant shout hit his ears. But it wasn't just one voice. It was five. 

"Rowen!"

"Hey Ro! Where are you man?" 

"Answer us!"

"Please Rowen! This isn't funny!" 

"Rowen! Come on and answer us!"

The blue haired boy stared back behind him with a look of question on his face. "It's the guys and Mia. They sound worried." He told Anubis. 

"They are." The monk explained. 

Turning back so that his eyes were locked on the deceased vision, a question came to Rowen's mind. "Why is Kayura trying to contact me? What's the matter?" 

But Anubis did not answer his question. All he did was remain silent and stern. A light cool breeze blew across the landscape and caused the petals from the trees to fall gently around the Ronin and former warlord. Finally, the only words that the brown haired man could muster out were, "Tell the other Ronin about you and Kayura. It could help save the mortal realm and you." 

Suddenly, the clanging of the staff began once again and Anubis and the field of cherry blossoms began to vanish from Rowen's sight. "Wait! What do you mean 'It will save the mortal realm?' Is Talpa back? Answer me, Anubis! Anubis!" 

The landscape and the Ancient had vanished from Rowen's mind before an answer could come. The teen stood in a deep black void with nothing with any signs of life. There was darkness and nothing more. Rowen had returned to his normal clothes and the cold feeling around him was returning. That's when the voices of his friends flitter into his mind. 

"What the—"

"Sage, catch him!" 

'Am I falling? Where am I?' Rowen thought. The sound of rushing air passing his body came and the sound of Mia screaming. 'What's going on?' He was falling…faster…and faster…and faster… 

****************************************************************

~ Well, that's chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. ~


	3. The Unspoken Truth

Author's Notes: Another story updated. I'm glad I decided to clean a bit. ^^ 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ronin Warriors.

Chapter Three 

_~ The Unspoken Truth ~_

Opening his eyes, the first thing at Rowen felt was pain. A burning sensation coursed through his chest as it was a feeling he had never felt before. Then he noticed was he wasn't outside in the woods anymore, but in his room and in his bed. Warm rays of sun flooded the room as the sun hung low in the sky. Blinking a couple of times so that his vision cleared a bit, Rowen glanced over his alarm clock. The hands read '4pm.' 

"What? It can't be four in the afternoon." He told himself out loud as he reached over and picked up the time telling device. Examining it for a minute, it hit him that it was indeed in working condition. "It isn't wrong. But…why did I sleep so long?"        

Staring around his room, he saw that the world was indeed light. The sun was starting to sink into the horizon, creating a warm feeling in the room. The entire world seemed brighter because of the freshly fallen power from the night before. The trees, lake, and his window was covering in frost and snow. 

But as Rowen sat there, the burning feeling his chest was growing in heat. It felt as if someone had placed a red hot iron onto his chest and just let it sit and burn into his skin. He clutched his sweat soaked shirt tightly as he tired to subdue the pain by taking steady breaths. 

"What is this pain?" He asked to himself as his breathing started to slow and calm. Then, it hit him about what Anubis told him. "Was this what he meant by growing ill?" 

Removing his cool sheets from his body, Rowen found himself in his sleeping attire. His clothes from the night before were thrown onto his desk chair along with his jacket. Placing his feet into his slippers, he made his way to the door, his world spinning around him as he went. 

******************************

Upon arriving downstairs, the warrior of life stumbled into the family room's doorway. He quickly clutched the wooden frame and tried desperately to gain back his clear vision. The burning was harsher than before and it made him feel sick to his stomach. He was just glad that the others weren't in the room. That was the last thing he wanted. To have them worrying about him was something that he never wanted them to do. His mother and father hardly ever worried about him when he was little except that time he was put into the hospital after collapsing from his blood pressure. 

Stumbling over to the couch, Rowen collapsed with a thud. He was in pain, both physically and emotionally. If he told the guys about Kayura and him, then the pain would probably vanish. But the downside was that the others would be angry with him for keeping it a secret. 

On the other hand, if he was to keep it inside any longer, the pain would probably grow and cause him to go to the hospital. He didn't want to go there again. Rowen hated doctors, needles, and hospitals. The nurses he didn't mind, but the quacks with the sharp pointy objects made chills run up and down his spine. 

'I guess there is no way around it.' He thought to himself.  

Suddenly, he heard the sound of muffled slippered feet enter the room, which quickly stopped. "Rowen?" It was too soft and sweet sounding to be any of the guys voices. That only left one other person. 

Flipping over onto his back, Rowen glanced up to see the woman staring at him as if he had three heads. "Mia, I need to talk to you." He said weakly, trying to sit up. 

Becoming concerned, Mia, being the motherly figure that she was, went over and sat down next to the boy. "What's wrong?" 

Rowen sat in silence for a moment. Then, swallowing hard, he started his explanation. "You asked me why I was staying up late. Well, it's because I keep having these dreams." He said softly.

"What kind of dreams?" Mia asked innocently. 

Looking up at her and then at the floor, Rowen sighed. "It's not really a dream though. It's like a vision." Stopping shortly, Rowen quickly shook his head. "No wait…a connection…to…" 

Mia saw that Rowen suddenly became uneasy. He began to ring his hands together and blink every other second. "To what?" She asked calmly. 

"Not what. Who." Strata quickly corrected. 

"Then, Who?"

Rowen's face began to grow a bit warm. His blushing features made this twice as hard to say. But, thinking about how much pain he would be in if he didn't get out, he quietly murmured. "Kayura…" 

 Mia drew back suddenly. "So why are you so nervous? It's only Kayura you're talking about? The others probably have had messages from her in dreams as well." 

Rising to his still uneasy legs, Rowen closed his eyes and turned away from Mia. "That's just it. Its nothing like that," He paused, feeling his heart pounding harder in his chest, making the pain grow. The clamminess on his brow and hands was becoming worse. 

"So then, what is it?" the woman asked, standing as well. 

Rowen shook his head as he headed for the doorway. "Forget it. Forget I said anything." 

Mia crossed her arms in frustration and question. "Now that you brought it up, I can't just, 'forget you said anything.' Come on Rowen."

Clenching his hand into a fist, Rowen bit his bottom lip. "You wouldn't understand. None of you would understand," he muttered. 

"What wouldn't I understand?" She asked, sounding almost as if she were pleading with him. 

Slamming his fist against the wall, Rowen knocked a few photos from the hanging place. He rested his brow to the wall, feeling tears start to roll down his face. His head felt as if it were about to explode with the thoughts and memories of Kayura running through his mind. 

"Mia," The blue hair youth started, turning back to his friend so as to reveal his reddened eyes, "You don't know what its like…to be in love…with someone you can't be with…" 

"You…are in…love with…Kayura?" she stuttered out, shock completely ensuing her mind.

Rowen nodded, "And she loves me…" 

"But…how? You and her? How is that possible?" 

Looking out the windows, Rowen felt the pain begin to leave him. "I stayed by her side when Talpa became too much for her to bear. I comforted her when she cried about her past and she loved me and held me like no one could ever."

Mia was in shock. She placed her hands upon her mouth, trying to hide her gasp.

"Hey Mia? What fell?" Sai's voice echoed as four sets of footsteps began to approach the family room. 

Within seconds, the others appeared within the opposite doorway. They looked the scene over carefully, seeing Mia's shock and Rowen's reddened face. 

"What's wrong you two?" Sage inquired, his eyes darting back and forth between his friends. 

Rowen glanced at them and then at Mia. "They wouldn't understand. Just like I said." 

He started off down the hallway that lead to the study before the guys could get a word in. His theory about the pain going away was wrong and right at once. He felt the burning start to subside, but the pain was still going strong. If anything, it would only get better before it got worse. But he needed to be alone…alone to think.


End file.
